


Sweet Talk

by Tacenditurn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Consensual Non-Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not super heavy, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, either way he's having a good time, is there a word for a kink for someone coming inside?, sylvain just likes when felix is mean, thats sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacenditurn/pseuds/Tacenditurn
Summary: - title from "sweet talk" by saint moteledit: Did a lil more editing and made it longer! lmk if you like it or spot anything funky. Also, let me know if you're interested in seeing my art? Idk if I'll share my instagram yet, but yeah.





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it, trans sylvain. male terms for genitals. 
> 
> latest edit: made it fully trans sylvain and not like an omega thing, it just seemed right. changed some other stuff around to make it nicer.

“It’s too big, I can’t take it, I  _ can’t _ -” Sylvain is gasping, panting, dripping sweat and wiggling his hips over the bed while Felix's nails dig into his sides, while Felix's cock grinds lightly against his hole. 

“You  _ can _ and you  _ will _ ,” Felix snarls, hands tightening around Sylvain’s waist. He can feel Sylvain contract over his cock as soon as he speaks. 

Sylvain always gets like this around this time of the year. Whiny. Needy. Horny. Felix is always there to put him in his place and stop his squirming. Sylvain is already so, so wet - he'd probably been touching himself before he called Felix home. He’s dripping down to his thighs, and his dick is erect and sensitive. Felix made him come twice already; when he climbed over him and had rubbed his palm over Sylvain's dick until he claimed he couldn't take it, and then a minute later when Felix didn't stop. He can take this knot, probably could’ve taken it the moment Felix walked through the door to their apartment.

“Quit struggling, would you? Why must you be so  _ difficult _ all the time...” Felix says. He moves his right hand off of Sylvain’s waist and traces his neck with his nails. He swears he can smell the second their scents mingle, and squeezes around Sylvain's sent glands. They are rich with the fragrance of Sylvain’s arousal, and Sylvain shivers at Felix's touch. His hands are strong and grip him so tight. Secure. A bead of sweat drips down Felix’s temple and onto Sylvain’s neck. Sylvain shudders. 

“F-Felix?” Sylvain is getting impatient. Funny, considering his squirming and whining. 

Felix removes his hand from around Sylvain’s neck and grips the sheets next to him. He nuzzles Sylvain near where his neck meets his shoulder, drags over sensitive scent glands with his teeth. His breath is hot and heavy and he wants to bite into him and make him  _ take _ it, but he knows what Sylvain wants - what he needs. He growls and Sylvain all but  _ cries _ . He's a live wire of sensation, denying himself of ignition. He can no longer take it - not when Felix is getting like this. 

“Felix, please, I’m sorry, I want it,” Sylvain whines as if he hasn’t cum yet.

“Sorry? You’re sorry? I’ll believe  _ that _ when I see it,” and oh, the sweet whimper Sylvain releases makes Felix growl. The yelp he lets out when Felix finally,  _ finally _ sinks his teeth into his neck gets him even louder.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Sylvain cries, cries, cries, pushing back onto Felix’s swollen knot. Felix groans and fucks into Sylvain in short thrusts, easing himself inside. Sylvain is warm around his cock, and his insides clench around him. Sylvain wails and pushes back, does it harder when Felix pushes his face back into the pillow. Felix starts going faster, fucking Sylvain hard and panting into his neck, desperate for another taste. He licks over his earlier bite mark and savors Sylvain's heady groan. 

"Harder, harder, harder," Is what Felix thinks Sylvain is groaning into the pillow. He growls lowly and keeps his teeth inside of his lover, fucking him as if being controlled by something else, as if he can't help but bury himself inside of Sylvain's eager body. The slick sounds of their coupling is - is  _ dirty _ . Felix cannot get enough. He just slams into Sylvain over and over. Sylvain can take it, he knows he can, and he knows if he stops fucking him he'll lose it, he swears. 

“ _ Yeah _ , fill me up, want you inside me,” Sylvain groans - If Felix didn't know any better, he'd say Sylvain was saying that just to wind him up. 

"I'm already inside you," Felix huffs. Sylvain just whines and drools onto his pillow. His hands are curled up into fists on either side of his head, gripping the bed sheets to anchor himself before Felix fucks him into the headboard. Not that he'd mind.

"I want  _ more _ ," and the way Sylvain whines so plaintively, the way he quivers around Felix’s knot has Felix flustered and red and throbbing. 

“Oh my God, shut up, will you? Just fucking take it like a good omega and s - oh fuck, fuck, f _ uck, _ ” He shoves himself in as deep as he can inside of Sylvain when he cums, giving him that “ _ more _ ” he wants and, oh  _ God _ he can see his own cum leaking out around his fucking knot. It makes him rock his hips forward, makes him want to fuck his seed back inside of Sylvain where it belongs.

“Fuck, I’m so full, I’m gonna cum again-!” Sylvain cries as he darts a hand down to his dick, rubbing furiously while he chases what Felix is hoping is his last orgasm because he’s starting to get worried his knot will burst from the pressure; and yet, he replaces Sylvain’s hand with his own and goes at his dick, grinds his hips into him until Sylvain’s whines turn into screams.

“Oh fuck yes, yes,  _ yes, y _ -” Sylvain is yelling into the pillow, bucking into Felix’s hand and back again because it’s so much but he’s so close and he can’t take it, he’s gonna burst-

“Fucking cum around my knot, that’s right, such a slutty omega,” and Felix talking to him like that - he’s so  _ mean _ \- pushes him over the edge and has him squeezing around Felix’s knot. Felix yelps at the pressure around his sensitive knot. It’s such a mess and will undoubtedly be gross once the post-orgasm haze fades away, but for now Felix feels… right. His omega is full up with his knot and he smells like  _ his _ . Sylvain is purring and drooling onto the pillow, and he decides that this - gross as it is - is worth the mess.

Sylvain is definitely going to be the one to take these sheets to be cleaned, though.


End file.
